The Most Precious Things In Life
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: Brennan and Booth are enjoying life as a couple, waiting for the arrival of their baby girl. But, what happens when they figure out that their latest victim is really Brennan's sister, and Brennan suddenly gets custody of her 14-year-old niece?


**The Most Precious Things In Life**

**A Bones Fanfic**

**A/N: Hey, DancingPhalangesLOL here! I was in the mood to write a Bones story...so I just sat in front of my laptop and got busy lol. Sorry if it is a little OOC for Brennan but...I'm not sure if I'm good at writing her smartypantsness. (No, I don't even think that's a word lol.) But anyways...here's the first chapter, hope you like it. P.S: Didn't you guys just LOVE the season premiere! In my opinion it was awesome. I love seeing them as a couple :D**

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine, or they would have got together and had a baby LONG before now ;) lol.**

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

"Because Booth, I don't see the difference between the two. They're generally the same thing." said a pregnant Temperance Brennan as she and Booth drove in the SUV to their latest crime scene.

"Coke and Pepsi? No way, Bones! They're nothing alike!" Booth replied.

"Wh- Yes they are! They're made from the exact same ingredients!" said Bones.

"No, no, no, completely different. Saying Coke and Pepsi are the same thing is like saying Miracle Whip and mayonnaise are the same thing." Booth retorted.

"Well, I thought Miracle Whip and mayonnaise _were _the same thing." Bones said innocently.

Booth smiled slightly. "Nope, once again completely different. You know that commercial with the old lady in the wheelchair who's at the grocery store? She picks up some Miracle Whip and starts zooming down the aisle and then the announcer guy says 'Get the zip with Miracle Whip.' I don't think they would make a commercial like that for just mayonnaise."

Bones giggled at his 'announcer guy' voice. "Okay Booth fine, you've made your point."

"Ha! Winner, winner, chicken dinner." Booth said victoriously.

"I am not buying you a chicken dinner." Bones said with a small smile on her face.

Booth smiled at her adoringly.

"Hey, which house is it again?" asked Bones.

"Actually, we're here." said Booth, pointing to a small blue house.

"Great." said Bones, hopping out of the SUV.

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

"She looks to be about mid-forties. Body temperature suggests that she's only been dead for a few hours. Cause of death is definately murder. Okay, you should get these remains back to the Jeffersonian now. Oh, and her name is Claire Anderson." said Brennan.

Booth's eyes lit up. "You can seriously get names from just bodies now? That's so cool! Wow, how smart can my Bones get?

Bones smiled genuinely. There was something about him calling her 'his Bones' that she just_ loved_.

"Unfortunately no, but I found her driver's license on the floor." she explained.

Booth felt slightly foolish. "Oh. Hey, did you notice that Claire looks a lot like you?" he asked, just noticing it for the first time.

"What? No she doesn't." said Bones.

"Yes she does" said Booth.

"I see no resemblance." she said.

"What color are her eyes?" asked Booth.

"What?" Bones asked, confused.

"Check what color her eyes are." said Booth.

"Okay...creepy. And I would know creepy." said Bones.

"Just trust me." Booth said.

Bones rolled her eyes, but decided to check anyway. "They're light blue, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"No, they weren't just light blue. Those were _your _eyes, Bones. I know your eyes." he said.

"Booth, lots of people have blue eyes." said Bones.

"Fine, but de nile is not just a river in Egypt." said Booth.

"I don't know what that means." said Bones.

"She could totally be your sister!" said Booth.

"That's absurd! Would you just let it go, Booth?" Bones was starting to get angry.

"Just saying." said Booth, putting his hands up in defence. He learned not to argue with pregnant Bones a long time ago, as a matter of fact that was the same night he learned that sleeping on the couch is bad for your back.

_Booth didn't know how right he was though..._

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

**-Later at the Lab-**

Booth had found out some news that he wasn't quite sure how Bones would react to. He went to her office, but she wasn't there. He decided to go to Angela's office to see if she had seen her.

"Hey Ange, you seen Bones?" he asked.

"Hey, Agent Studly. Yeah, she's on the forensic platform." said Angela. "Hey, have you noticed that Claire looks a lot like Brennan?" she asked, looking at the giant monitor with Claire Anderson's face on it.

"Yeah I have. That's actually what I need to talk to Bones about. Take a look at this." he said, handing her a case file.

Angela read it over for a moment, then stared back at Booth in shock. "Claire Jayne _Brennan_?" she asked, her eyes as big as frisbees.

Booth nodded. "Bones' big sister. Her mother was only 17 when she had Claire. She was scared so she put her up for adoption ten years before Bones was born." Booth explained.

"And her parents never told her she had a big sister?" Angela asked.

Booth shook his head. "Never. But that's not all. Look at the next page."

Angela turned the page. "Claire had a daughter?"

"Yeah. Which would make her Bones' niece, which also means that...Bones has custody of her now." he said.

Angela's eyes got big again. "Wow."

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure how Bones is going to react." said Booth.

"Well, If I know Bren, then I imagine that she would be suprised that she had a sister and upset that her parents never told her. And be prepared for crying. You know, hormones." said Angela, smiling slightly.

Booth nodded. "Thanks, Ange. I gotta go." he said, leaving her office.

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

Booth found Bones hovered over the forensic platform looking at the bones, exactly where Angela said she would be. It was late, so there was no one up there except her. Booth smiled, swiped his card on the beepy monitor thingie, and went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Guess who?" he whispered in her ear. A big grin spread across her face. "Hey Booth." she said, standing on her tippytoes to kiss him. "Did you find out anything?" she asked. "Actually yeah I did, Bones and it is really important so can we go talk in your office or something?" asked Booth. "Sure." said Brennan, swiping her beepy card on the way down.

**-Bones-Bones-Bones-Bones-**

**-Brennan's Office-**

"So what was it you wanted to tell me, Booth?" Brennan asked, sitting down on the couch and Booth sat beside her.

"It's really big news that I don't really know how you're going to react to." he said.

"Just puke it out." said Bones.

"Okay uh- say what?" Booth said, the confusion evident on his face.

"Uh...I said just puke it out, Booth." she said, starting to look annoyed.

Even in the situation they were in, Booth couldn't help but burst out laughing at Brennan's statement. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

"What?" Brennan asked, both confused and annoyed.

"The phrase is 'just spit it out', Bones." said Booth.

"Whatever! Just tell me!" said Bones.

Booth's expression became serious again. "Okay. Bones, the victim really _is_ your sister." he said, handing her the case file.

Bones looked it over for a second and began laughing nervously. "You're joking,right? How did you manage to pull this off, I mean this case file looks so real-"

"It _is_ real." Booth cut her off. "Claire Anderson is actually Claire _Brennan_."

There was silence for a long time as Bones just sat there trying to process all of this. Finally, she spoke. "I had a sister." she whispered. It sounded more like a question than a statement. A small tear ran down her face and Booth wiped it away and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah. There's more, and it could either be very good news or very bad news, depending on how you react. Turn the page." he said.

Brennan turned the page. "Alexis Paige Anderson? Who's this?" she asked.

"Claire's daughter." Booth replied. "And now you have custody of her."

Brennan felt like she had just got hit by a truck. "Booth, I am pregnant and we are expecting a baby in less than a month." she said.

"I know Bones, but you're all she's got. She'll have to go into foster care if you don't take her, and you know better than anyone what the system is like." said Booth.

"Booth, I-"

Booth took Brennan's hands in his. "Bones, you have to understand that you are not alone on this. I will be with you every step of the way, I promise."

Brennan couldn't help it, she leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you." she smiled.

Booth grinned at her. "I know." he said.

"You know, that 'Cocky' belt buckle fits you well." said Brennan.

Booth laughed. "So, what do you say, Bones? Will you take Alexis?" he asked.

Brennan nodded. "Yes. Although it seems irrational, I feel that with you I can accomplish anything. Let's go get my neice."

**A/N: I know it was a little long, but oh well, there it is. Please leave a review if you can, I like to know what you guys think. (:**


End file.
